Remember Me
by Fallenmoon94
Summary: AU. A mysterious girl with strange powers appear into the lives of a Bamboo cutter and his wife, and they name her Kaguya-hime. Born with unimaginable beauty, many men from all over the country sought to marry Kaguya-hime. And one of the men happens to be the Lord of Pandemonium's son. Rihan X OC.
1. Prologue

**Main Plot: Based on the story, "Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." On the night of a full moon, a bamboo cutter discovers a little girl inside one of the bamboo stocks and decided to take her in. Naming the child- Kaguya-hime, the bamboo cutter and his wife raised Kaguya and watch her grow as she discovers a new life full of adventures, love, and sacrifices.**

**Hey guys ^^' I kind of decided to write another story, haha. I've actually been meaning to write this story before the movie comes out, "The Tale of Princess Kaguya," in October in the US. I know I shouldn't be writing two stories at ounce but I want to write this story while it's still fresh in my head! And before anyone else could take this idea from me.**

**Since there's been people asking for an actual RihanXOC story, and so I decided to create one for you! It was pretty hard to figure out how to write a story with Rihan since there were so many contradictions of my story to flow smoothly with the manga/anime. So I decided to make an AU (Alternative Universe) instead...kind of. **

**I'll add the details in the later chapters. Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remember Me**

**-**Prologue-

* * *

**The fall of the Moon Goddess**

In the night sky of millennium stars, the moon shines its brightest when at its peak. An invisible world of luminesces blue is shrouded by the rays of the moon for no ordinary eyes can see. A Capitol where the Goddess of the Moon, Tsukuyomi, and her new born child lives. A celebration of harmonious music and laughter fills the air. The festival held for the birth of the Moon Princess has already begun.

A soft smile grew on the Goddess's lips watching the celebration around her unfold as she securely cradles her child in her arms. Warm midnight blue eyes melted as she look down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Tsukuyomi sweeps away the falling silver bangs away from her eyes while readjusting her hold on her baby girl. The young ageless Goddess walk away from her balcony and back inside her palace. Her footsteps stops a few feet away from the dresser drawer as she look upon the last picture she has taken of her and her deceased husband.

A solemn smile grew on her lips as the Moon Goddess whispers, "My love, I wish you could be here with us."

A knock interrupted the silence of the room and a servant came in dressing in white and gold attires. His emerald eyes and golden hair shimmers in the moonlight. The servant bow to the Goddess as he tries to hide a worried expression on his face. Seeing this, Tsukuyomi turn and face the servant with concern. "What is the matter, Katsu?"

"Tsukuyomi-sama, I apologize for intruding, but there's been news of the Exiles escaping the Land of Desolation." Katsu said while lifting up his head and meeting the Goddess's stern eyes. The servant fully steps into the room and closing the door behind him. The light hush click of the door's lock ring inside the room. Katsu then continues, "As a matter of fact, there's been news that they are already here in the Capital and they are planning to overthrow the Palace."

"I see." Tsukuyomi said while she looks down at her child before holding her closer to her chest. The Moon Goddess then head back to the balcony and overlook the crowded streets of the lively town below. "Then we should have my people evacuate this vicinity. I wish to not put them in danger."

"You don't have to worry about that, My Goddess." Katsu said as his step up to the Moon Goddess. A glimmer of light reflects something behind Tsukuyomi as she reflexively turns around to meet contact with a sharp object piercing through her abdominal. A painful gasping cry escapes the Goddess's lips as blood slowly drips down the blade of the sliver sword. The once innocent emerald eyes harden as Katsu look up to meet Tsukuyomi's eyes of betrayal.

"Katsu…why?"

"We, the Exiles, crave for power and riches, my Goddess. It is the only thing we strive for and you were in our way." Katsu said, while pulling the sword out of Tsukuyomi's stomach. The Goddess let out an excruciating cry as the blade slice the inside her skin. Tsukuyomi fall to her knees while still cradling her baby in her arms. Katsu look down at the blood dripping Goddess with a sinister smirk on his face. He then lifted his sword into the air for the final blow. "Now die along with your husband and your newborn child!"

"Victory will be ours!" Katsu shouts as he swings his sword down on the Goddess.

A massive explosion set off on the palace balcony as it send the ground below with it's trembling wake. Bolts of blue electricity sparks around the palace and the crowded streets screams in terror. Hundreds of footsteps scatter to escapes the deadly light of electricity. A loud scream echo on top of the palace balcony. Their voice of suffering can be heard throughout the Capitol. Katsu clawed at the porcelain hands that is holding him up off the floor by his neck. The Goddess's hands twitch as she digs her fingernails deeper into her servant's skin. A harden look plaster in her blue eyes as she pressed her lips in a thin line. Her other hand holding onto her baby girl who's starting to stir from her sleep.

"I'm disappointed in you, Katsu." Tsukuyomi whisper, while she loos up to meet her servant's baffled expression. "I had high hopes for you."

Katsu gaged out in pain while trying to catch one last ounce of breath as Tsukuyomi's gave her servant the final grip of her fingers. The sounds of bones crushing against her fingers sends shivers down Tsukuyomi's spine. Blood slowly drips down on the palm of her hands. Tsukuyomi releases the limp body and it drops down to the blood-stained floor with a thud. A sudden loud bang hit the locked doors of her room and Tsukuyomi turns around in reaction. More footsteps of the Exiles arrive to the font of the bedroom doors as they try to force the doors to open.

The sleepless Moon Princess wails out in reaction to the loud noises. Tsukuyomi quietly sooths her child in hush whispers as she steps onto the railing of the balcony. Wispy wind swirls around the Goddess as her body slowly hovers above the railing. With a haste, the Goddess takes flight into the night sky as the bedroom doors cracked open.

With the crying baby in her arms, Tsukuyomi fly away from the Capitol and headed to the riverbank on the outskirts of town. Slowly the Goddess descends to the river below and quickly scrub the dried blood off her body and clothes. The deep wound from the sword is now almost gone with the power of the Moon Goddess's immortality. Taking a small handkerchief from her pocket, Tsukuyomi wipes the little blood stains that had got on her daughter's cheeks. A gloomy smile spread across the Goddess lips as she takes the gold crescent moon with crystals attach on the tips of the moon and place it around her daughter's neck.

"This will protect you." Tsukuyomi whispers. The wind shift, causing the fluorescent tree branches to sway as the world around Tsukuyomi and her daughter never been so isolated. Distrust filled the Goddess heart as she look back at the direction she came. Tsukuyomi's mind has been made…anyone can be her enemy.

The bushes behind Tsukuyomi rustled and the Goddess acted on reflex and hid her child from view. Four men dressed in heavily armory step out of the shadows. The Goddess eyes brightening up seeing her four Knights, but then steps back cautiously. Even if they are her Knights, Tsukuyomi cannot risk another betrayal from her servants. The four Knights notice that their Goddess have taken caution to them with her eyes full of distrust. The men look at one another worriedly and kneel down onto their hands and knees, bowing to their Goddess in respect.

"Our Goddess, please believe in us as we say we are not your enemy." One of the Knights said, while lifting his head up to meet Tsukuyomi's wary eyes. "Please trust us."

The Moon Goddess silently takes in his words and slowly let her defense down as she said, "Can I really trust you?"

"Yes. Please let us protect you Tsukuyomi-sama." A second Knight said as he stood up from the ground. "To the very last drop of my blood, I will risk my life for you and the princess."

"...Alright, I'll believe you." The Goddess cautiously said with a curt nod. "But if your words are untrue, I will show you no mercy."

"Tsukuyomi-sama, we must head out before the Exiles catches up to us." The third Knight said as he stood up and leads the front of the group. "Let's hurry, Tsukuyomi-sama."

"Wait."

The four Knights stops in their tracks and turn around to face their Goddess concern expression. Her dark blue eyes looking down at her child as she continues, "I won't let my daughter get involve with this mess."

"What would you like us to do, Tsukuyomi-sama?" The fourth Knight ask as he completely turn his attention to his Goddess.

"I want her to get away from this place." The Goddess said as she look up to meet their eyes. "We must hide her."

The four Knights nodded in understanding as they encircle the baby in Tsukuyomi's hands. Dazzling lights of purple, green, yellow, red, and blue outline the Moon Goddess and the four Knight's body. Hands outstretch as they each place a hand on the young princess's sleeping body.

"_Hide from once you've came  
Live a life with no memory remain.  
We cast a spell that contains all four  
Live your life well until you can return from before."_

The Goddess of the Moon chanted as the colorful lights enshrouded the sleeping princess in her arms. Lifting the child in the air, golden orb surrounded the Moon Princess as she is floating up into the sky. Hands outstretch, Tsukuyomi touch the last fabric of her child's kimono before the golden orb disappears into the night sky. Droplets of teardrops slide down the Goddess's face as she continues to look up at the night sky full of millennium stars.

"What was your child name, my Goddess?" One of the Knights ask.

"I have not named her yet." Tsukuyomi said as she shakes her head. "It's already too late for that now."

"If you could name her, what would it be?"

"What would her name be?" The Mood Goddess ask herself when a warm smile drew on her lips. "I would name her... Kaguya-hime."

* * *

**Kaguya-hime: **Means, "Moon Princess."

**Tsukuyomi: **Means, "Moon Reader," "Moon Goddess," or "Goddess of the Moon."

**Katsu**: Translates to "Victory."

**Favorite and Review please! Keep in touch for updates and I would like to know what do you think of the prologue so far. I'm giving this folktale a twist of my creation so it wouldn't be as predictable. =)**


	2. Moon Princess, Kaguya

**Yay chapter 2 (technically chapter 1) is here! Thanks guys for the review on the prologue! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it~**

**Unfortunately this takes place during the Edo period so Rikuo or Wakana doesn't exist in this story, sorry! T_T Yamabuki will be though! But I'm not telling you what her role would be until later in the story. Well enjoy!  
**

**Title: Remember Me  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Suspense/Humor  
Rating: T+(lots of heart pounding blush scenes in the later chapters)  
Paring: RihanXOC**

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 1  
**

**-Moon Princess, Kaguya-**

* * *

_Bright lights clouded the images I cannot see. Glowing and wavering like the ripples above the surfaces of the water. Hands reaching down from above these lights, but I can't connect these hands to the face of its owners. Closer….move closer to those hands. Reach out and grab them. With fingers outstretch toward the light as our hands touch causes the image to scatter. The hands started to break down into millennium of diamonds. The glittering lights dance around my eyes as I watch in awe. _

"…_..-guya…"_

**What? I can't hear you…**

_Kaguya…_

_Kaguya!_

The realistic scream startled me out of my slumber and I bolted up right in surprise. My hands accidentally knocked over cups that had been place next to my futon and spilling water over the tatami floor. The glass rolled across the floor, creating loud clinks when they hit one other by force impact. The sounds bounce around the empty room in an eerily way. Steadying my trembling hands, I cling onto the sheets under me as I look around my room in alarm.

A tremor ran down my spine as I clutch onto the side of my head in frustration. Needing the feel of reality, I tug on my hair as if to wake up from this dream. I curse under my breath while minutes pass by for my erratic heart to steady its pace back to normal.

_Damn it, it happened again…that dream. Why? What does it all mean? _I thought as I feel the beating of my heartbeat picking up speed. I gritted my teeth when an agonizing pain welled up inside my head. I clutch both sides of my head with my fingers clinging desperately to my hair to ease the uncontrollable pain.

"Please go away…go away…go away." I whisper throughout the dark room. Slits of the moonlight peeking inside from the front of my room is the only source of light that has to offer. Small drops of tears welled up on the corner of my eyes, but I refuse to let it drop down the sides of my cheeks. Eyes wavering in a pleading voice of silence while I stare through the crack door and up at the moon. "Help me…"

As if hearing my plea, the pain slowly but surely subsided and a small sigh escapes my lips. My hands drops to the side in unexpected exhaustion. I titled my head up to stare absently at the ceiling. Suddenly feeling suffocated, I force my body to move forward to open my room for the moonlight to shower itself around me. Cool breeze of the wind softly brush against my cheeks as I sigh out in relief. Blissfully closing my eyes as I bathe myself in the moonlight full of stars in the night sky.

"Kaguya?" At my name being called, I turn my head towards the person who spoke to me. My alerted eyes soften and a smile grew on my lips.

"Father." I whisper and bow my head as he approach me with concern written on his face. I properly sat up on my knees as my father, Okina, seated himself next to me.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Okina ask me as he meets my restless eyes. I admitted nodded my head and look back up at the moon. As if to comfort me, Okina places his hand on mine and gave a light squeeze of reassurance.

A soft smile curve on my lips as I said, "Thanks."

Okina and I sat in silence, both staring up at the night sky. The cool wind slightly picked up as it cause the chimes hanging in the hallway to ring a pleasant tune. Nights like these doesn't come often for us to spend time with one another. Father have become very busy with his work and mother have her own schedule to attend to. I don't blame them though, knowing they do these work for my sake.

Okina had adopted me when I just a little baby. Back then, father was a common farmer who works in the bamboo field of long hours from sunrise to sunset. And after father adopted me into the family, our lives have been very prosperous. Okina never gave me the details, but it didn't matter to me.

I turn my attention to Okina as he continue to look up at the moon. I can see the silver strands started to grow at the end of his hair. Even though I'm not his child by blood, Okina never treated me any different if I was his own blood. I am so grateful to have wonderful parents in my life, and wish to someday repay them.

"Father?" I ask as Okina look over at me with a gentle smile. So I continue, "Will you tell me the story about the Bamboo Cutter again?"

"You really like that story don't you Kaguya?" Father ask in amusement which I nodded in embarrassment. "I thought you would tell me that you're too old to tell fairytale to, but I guess not?"

"Father please, I'm not that old yet. I said teasingly with a hurtful expression. I pouted, "I'm only twenty-two."

Okina chuckles in amusement, and ruffled up my hair with his hands. I pouted even more and quickly fix my hair as I said, "Father! I'm not that young either so don't treat me like I'm ten."

"Alright, alright. I can't seem to please you either way." Okina joked as he settles his laughter before speaking again, "One day, while walking in the bamboo forest…"

I sat up straighter when Okina started to tell the tale and I silently listen to the words escaping his lips. My eyes sparkle in fascination as I listen to the _Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ for the thousandth time. The reason why I especially love this story is because I feel that in my heart that I can relate to the story. The Bamboo cutter reminds me of Okina and the Moon Princess has the same name as me, Kaguya-hime. It was as if this story was made for me, but I knew that this story is just another folktale that has been passed on for generations.

"So what do you think happen to the Moon Princess when the moon people took her away?" I ask father in curiosity.

"Hmm, I would like to know to that question too, but unfortunately that's the only ending I know of." Father reply as he stare up at the moon. "Maybe we should ask her."

I look up at the moon with my father with eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Yeah, we should."

A gust of wind blew pass us and we bother shiver in unison. Father and I look at one another and laugh out. Okina said, "I guess that was her answer."

Okina petted my head again, "Your hair is as beautiful as always."

"Really? I find it rather strange."

"Nonsense," Okina said and kissed my forehead goodnight before heading back to his room. I watch his back disappear as I look back up at the sky. I stayed up that night until dawn breaks. Colors from the warm sunrise wash over the sky in a breathtaking view. The sky and the animals awaken in harmonious rhythm and a beautiful play breaths out in chirping sounds and beautiful pictures unfold.

It was still too early for everyone else to be awake so I quietly retreat back to my room and change into a comfortable outfit. Without being detected, I sneak out of the house and headed towards the village down below. Even though my home was quiet as the night, the village down below started to awaken as the sun started to rise. Many famers walk out of their homes and headed towards the field with their straw hats and rake in hands. They notice me and smile as I reply with a nod in return.

"Do you need some help?" I shouted across the field as they shook their heads and politely wave me off as they go about their days. A sincere smile drew on my lips as I walk through the streets of Yokohama.

Landlords and people running the booth stands quickly open their shops for the beginning of another day. I notice an elder struggle to heave a bag of rice inside her shop and I immediately rush to her aid. At first the lady was surprise, but then she notice me and her eyes grew warm. The elderly bow gratefully as I carry the heavy sack to the back of the kitchen and assist on prepping for today's breakfast and lunch meals.

When everything was done, I was about to leave when she stop me. She handed me a punch of silvers, but as I try to refuse she gave me no room to deny. With thankful smile, I reluctantly take her offering pouch. I had no need for money so instead, I gave some to peasants who sat in the streets. Their eyes look up in surprise as I smile back at them before leaving to help assist other townspeople.

If my caretaker found out that I have been out of my home conversing with the villagers, they would have such a fuss. Even so, I can't just sit back and let my caretakers control my lifestyle. When I'm at home, I always feel suffocated with all the lessons and meetings. But out here, I never felt so free….

"Get back here you little thief!" A gruff voice of a bearded man shouted as I see him chase down a little boy through the streets. The people who sees them didn't interfere and purposely ignore the two as the man caught up with the boy and grabs him by the back of his shirt. "Gotcha!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" The little boy wails. His screaming brings panic to my heartstring and my blood boil when the man slaps the little boy across his face.

"Shut up! Now listen to me kid. I want my goods back so cough it up before I hit you again!" The man said as I march up to them. The little boy squirm under his intense gaze as I glare at the man's back who haven't yet notice me. The villagers notice my fury as they begin to murmur, which causes the man to look around him in confusion.

"Excuse me, sir." I sneer in an un-ladylike manner with my arms cross over my chest. The man immediately spun around and look down at me with slit eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asks in a disgruntle tone.

"I'll ask you nicely to please stop making a scene in this town." I said with an even tone as I look up at him. I wasn't even faze by his intimidating height as I stand tall and meet his fierce eyes. "Your actions is also unacceptable. I want you to leave that boy alone."

"Huh?" The man ask as if I was insane. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do? Do you want to get slap like the kid over here?"

"Please…" I said as I gave a little smile at him. I curtsy to him as if he's royalty and said, "Try me."

My mockery set fire to ablaze in his eyes and he made his move at me. His hands clinch into his, and I knew what he wanted to do. I on the other hand stood my ground as he take the last few steps forward with his fist raise to the air. The villagers screams out in horror. In seconds, my stance shift as he swings his fist down but I dodge it in seconds. Rotating in a 360 angle, I use his body weight against him and trip his footing which causes him to yelp in surprise before falling face first into the dirt floor.

"W-wha…" The man was baffled as he lifted his face from the floor. He quickly turns around and stare up at me in confusion. "H-how did you…"

"Had enough?" I ask as I glare down at him. The man look pissed off but was speechless beyond his words. Before he could snap back at me, I threw the left over pouch of silvers at him as it landed between his legs. The man look down at it and back up to me in surprise. "This should cover what that boy stole from you. Now please leave. I will not have you cause trouble in my town."

"Y-your town?" The man ask, baffled at my comments.

"Princess Kaguya!" A familiar voice called out and everyone's head turn towards the direction it was coming from. A boy was running through the village with panic eyes written all over his face when he sees me surrounded by a giant crowd of people.

"Sutemaru? What's the matter?" I ask as he rush to my side. Sutemaru tries to catch his breath as he look at the man on the floor and back at me in distress. Suddenly his hand flew up in exaggeration and I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming.

"Are you out of your mind?! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Sutemaru started his scolding as I cross my arms over my chest and look the other way as I try to ignore him. But my Onmyoji friend didn't notice as he continues on with his rampage, "You're a princess for kami's sakes! What would've happen if he really did hit you! He could be executed you know!"

I'm not even sure if Sutemaru is more worried about me or about the man sitting on the floor looking more and more surprise. I try to ignore Sutemaru lecture as I stare back at the man on the floor as his expression turn from surprise to fright after hearing about my identity. I don't blame him though, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know who I was.

"Are you even listening to me, Kaguya?!" Sutemaru yell in my ear and I had to quickly cover it.

"Yes I heard you. You don't have to scream, Sutemaru." I said as I sigh out. "And I wasn't planning on letting him hit me in the first place. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know who I was. He's just a traveler selling his goods through town."

"Princess…"Sutemaru sigh out while face palming himself before grabbing my hand. "Just…come on. We need to get back to the palace before anyone notice you were gone."

"Fine, let's go." I said as I let Sutemaru lead me out of the crowd.

"Princess wait..!" The gruffly man said as Sutemaru and I turn around in unison. The man look nervous as he stood back up and bow his head at me. I arch my eyebrow at his action as he look up to meet my eyes sincerely. "I-I'm sorry….for everything. I am in your debt for not executing me on the spot."

I stare at the man for a moment and smiled in return. "Just try not to lose your temper next time."

Without another word, the crowd made way for me and Sutemaru as we rush back towards the palace. We quietly sneak back into my room before my caretakers came. Sutemaru and I innocently played _Hanafuda Koi Koi_ as the door to my room slides open as my caretakers announce themselves. At first my caretakers were surprise that I had company this early in the morning, but then they recognize Sutemaru and left us be. My caretakers left my change of clothes for the day by the front door before closing it after their departure. After they left, Sutemaru and I sigh out in relief and dropping the cards in our hands. We look at one other and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You know you're really lucky that I was there to get you, otherwise you would've been caught already." Sutemaru said as he runs his fingers through his short black hair. His grey eyes stare back at me in amusement.

"Oh please, I would have made it in time even without your help." I said as I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sutemaru said, while brushing my comment off as he got up and stretch. "Well you need to get ready for your lessons. I'll meet you at the veranda."

At the mention of the word "lesson," my mood depressingly changes. The once smiling lips slips out of my face as I nodded dully. After Sutemaru takes his leave I head out to the bathe house and soaked myself in the murky water. I look down at my reflection in the water as the images ripples by my sudden movements. My hands reach down to my neck as I touch my crescent moon necklace that I never take off. A nostalgic feeling rush through my skin and I shiver in surprise. I lifted the necklace to inspect a closer view. The gold metal feels as light as a feather as it reflects the lights and causes the crystals to glitter like diamonds.

Okina had told me that this was around my neck when he adopted me, and even then I never once let this necklace out of my sight. I felt almost possessive if anyone tries lay a finger on it. I let my necklace drop back to my chest and sigh out in frustration. Sinking deeper into the tub, I blew water bubbles on the surface while contemplating. This necklace was the only clue to who my real parents are, but I have no memories of them. It's reasonable to not have one since I was a baby, but still…

"I wish this unsolved mystery would be easier to crack." I mumble under the water, and lifted myself up and out of the tub. "But unsolved mystery are supposed to be well…unsolved."

_I'll just have to deal with it_. I thought as I dry myself and slip into my two layered kimono. I wore the white silk fabric underneath and the silk pink cherry blossoms kimono for the top layer and tied with a pink and green obi around my waist. I scowl as I look at my outfit in the mirror before returning to my room for my caretaker to style my hair.

I glared at my reflection in the mirror that was place in my room as my caretaker did as they please with my short black hair. My emerald eyes harden as my reflection slowly turn into a complete stranger. This wasn't me. I never wanted to be a princess, but for my parent's sake, I'll give in just this once for them. It's at least something I could do for them in return for giving me a wonderful life.

I dismiss everyone when everything was finish and I headed out of my room to meet Sutemaru for my first lesson. Sutemaru is from the Keikain house, who is not only an Onmyoji but also my music and dance teacher. I meet Sutemaru at the veranda and bow to him in respect out of force habit knowing he is two years older than me. Sutemaru stiffly bow back and begins my lesson and his teaching.

Today was dancing to the Shamisen as I took two fans out of my kimono and flips it open and elegantly wave it in small flutters. With my signal to begin, Sutemaru strum the three string guitar like instrument with his plectrum pinched between his other hand. When the sound of music reach the air, my feet move along with the strings. Each strum, my fingers curve and move to make my fan glide through the wind. Slicing the air between my fingers as I threw the fan in the air, twirling in a full circle before catching the fan back in my hand without missing a beat.

"You've been practicing." Sutemaru commented as he continues to strum away. The corner of my lips curved upward as I glided towards him.

"It was all thanks to this morning." I said nonchalantly, while dancing in front of Sutemaru. His exasperated eyes follow me and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're impossible."

"I know." I chide in delight and finish off with a graceful bow.

"I pity those princes who's going to meet you and feel disappointed." Sutemaru teased.

I glared at him and retort back, "Please don't remind me of that. These lessons are enough to torture me. Now I have to also deal with marriage candidates? I'm too young to think about getting a husband."

"Your becoming of age have long pass when you had turn fifteen dear Princess." Sutemaru said in amusement, and I smack him across the head with one of my fan. Sutemaru rubbed his head as he protest, "Hey, hey! I was just joking."

"Well I wasn't amused." I huffed out and sat next to him with a pout forming on my lips. Sutemaru chuckles and poke his index finger on my puffy cheeks.

"Don't pout, its un-ladylike."

"Un-ladylike my butt." I mutter, but I continue to pout. "If I really want a husband, then I want someone to love me for me and not because of my looks and family heirloom."

"But I do."

I look over at Sutemaru with a confuse expression as he stare back at me with a gentle smile. Sutemaru place one of his hands on mine and I look down at our touching hands in an even more confused expression. I slowly look back up to meet Sutemaru's slightly flushed face.

"Kaguya I-"

"Kaguya-hime." One of the caretaker cuts Sutemaru's words and we both look behind us. Sutemaru quickly takes his hands away and I abruptly stood up and turn my attention to my caretaker.

"What is it?" I ask in an even tone, although my head patter against my chest in surprise.

"It's time for you to meet with your suitors." The caretaker said as I stiffly nodded and followed her. I look back at Sutemaru at the corner of my eyes. Sutemaru avoided my gaze while looking the other way. The last thing I saw was his hands curled up into tight fists.

* * *

The marriage meeting for my "husband-to-be" sat across from me with eyes full of fascination and awe as they stare at me like I was live meat. I look away from their leering eyes and cursed under my breath. My parents Okina and Ona introduce the five princes in front of me and I bow in respect when I was introduced. Without meaning to, the princes self-consciously bow back as if I hypnotize them to mimic my actions. I don't think these princes are bad people and I do have to admit that they are very attractive looking, but I wasn't ready for a husband. In fact, I wasn't ready to love.

One by one, the princes gave their reasons why they want to marry me and why they are worthy to be my husband. I half listen, knowing that half of what they were saying are lies. I can see in their eyes that they have no good intentions because my presence is distracting their good nature. I can't deny that I don't look half that bad myself, but it's a curse for me too look this attractive. It brings the bad intentions to good people like these princes.

My so called "curse" was the reason why I cut my hair short. When I was younger, I used to believe that if I cut my hair shorter, I would look less attractive so village children would play with me. Instead, it did the opposite effect. The boys started asking me out, which made the village girls jealous and I felt so conflicted on what to do. I felt so lonely and confused. That was when I met Sutemaru. Sutemaru was the only one of the group who accepted me for me and not because I look pretty. He instantly became my best friend and protector whenever the boys tries to hit on me. I felt really safe by Sutemaru's side.

_But now that we've grown up, everything's changing._ I thought with sadden eyes as I remember back a few minutes ago that had occur by the veranda.

"Princess Kaguya." I lifted my head up to meet one of the princes' eyes when they called my name. I watch as the princes fought with one another and my eyes darken at their actions. Everyone is the same. Their turning into something they're not and bitterness is biting into their soul just even looking at me. I hate this. I don't want this. But….

"Alright, I made my decision." I said and they all look up in surprise. I meet their eyes and said, "I'll agree to marry someone if you can meet my expectation and bring certain items I request."

The princes all nodded and intently listen in to my challenge. One by one I told each princes to bring the most impossible things imaginable. I told the first prince to bring me _The Stone Begging Bow_ of the Buddha from Nepal. The second prince is to bring me a _Jeweled branch_ from the Island of Horai. The third prince I ask for _the legendary robe _of the fire-rat of China. I ask the fourth prince to bring me _a colored jewel _from a dragon's neck. Lastly, I told the final prince to bring me _The Cowrie _which was born from swallows.

Seeming satisfied with my request, the princes quickly excuse themselves and left the palace in a haste. Okina and Ona stare at me in shock at my impossible challenge and wonders if anyone could bring back what I asked for. Otherwise, I will have a likely chance of not getting married. Before my parents could interject, I quickly excused myself and left to attend to my other lessons.

Hours later of ink wash painting, tea ceremonies, and historical lectures I retire for the evening as I slump onto my futon in exhaustion. Not minutes later, a knock was heard and someone excuse themselves as they open the door to my room.

"Kaguya-hime, your father have ask if you wish to join them for supper." My caretaker ask with her head bowed.

"Tell him that I am honored to join but I am too exhausted to even eat." I said, with my voice half muffled through the sheets but my caretaker seems to have understood.

"Very well, then I will bring your dinner to your room." She said before excusing herself. I quietly listen to her footsteps fading in the distance and rolled myself over to stare up at the ceiling in silence. Five minutes later my caretaker came back and left my food in front of my room without opening the door and excused herself. I thank her before she's out of ear shot, but did not went to retrieve my dinner.

My body ache from exhaustion as I watch the orange ceiling dim as the night approach. My eyes slowly closes from fatigue and I was overcome with sleep. It only felt like a few minutes pass by when my eyes flutter open in surprise and I quickly sat up. My room was terribly dark and I had to wait for my eyes to readjust to see little to no image of where my door is. I crawl to my door and feel for the frame as I quietly slide the door open. I peek outside and see that the crescent moon shines brightly down from above. It must be really late at night because I see no one walking down the hallways.

"Now's my chance." I whisper to myself as I quickly went back to my room and started changing into a more comfortable kimono. I bought this white kimono down at the village for a really great price and I prefer this style of clothing than the ones that is given to me by my parents. Silk kimonos are way too heavy to move around and I can't run in them when I need to. While I dress in my white kimono, I rummage through my closet to find my black cloak and tied it around my neck and grab my small pouch of gold coins and tie it around my waste. Digging deeper into my closet, I found my father's sword that I "borrowed" and place it on the other side of my hip.

"All set." I said with a little excitement in my tone. I stood up, covered my face with the hood of my cloak and quietly peek out of my room once more. Seeing the coast was clear, I sneak out of the palace and headed straight through town.

It's been a habit of mine to sneak out whenever I could, especially at night. There's more things to do at night at my town. I never venture out of Yokohama before, and I yearn to travel pass my town and head to Tokyo. But if I do, I might not make it back before sunrise and then my caretaker and parents will find out. I won't hear the end of it and will probably won't be let out anymore.

_My parents are too overprotective. I mean really, I can take care of myself_. I thought as I sigh and then laughs out in amusement. They're great parents though, I had to remind myself constantly. Sutemaru is the same. He's always worried about me especially when I told him about my nightly excursion, and Sutemaru wasn't very pleased. I remember him telling, or rather, scolded me that I shouldn't wander off too far or I might end up being attack by yokais. I head Sutemaru's warning knowing I can protect myself.

_I wasn't dumb enough to wander around in the dark unprotected._ I thought to myself as I look back up and stop in my tacks. All around me was trees. Surrounded by the thickets of the woods and I cursed under my breath for being sidetracked. I look back at the direction I once came and see Yokohama only a half a mile away and so I started to retrace my steps back into town.

Not a minute pass as I turn myself around, I hear the rustling of leaves in the bushes all around me. My footing stops as I freeze on the spot and I feel the waves of an ominous aura that are shrouding around me. Panic rises within me, but I didn't show it on my face as I look around when slowly the dark figures emerge from the shadows. The cloudy sky covered most of the moonlight but I can still see the different sizes and shapes of all kinds of demons. Quickly they crowded around with an amuse grin on their faces as they encircle around me.

My hands instinctively reach for the hilt of my sword but then I drop my hands to my sides. A fascinated look filled my eyes as I hid my face underneath my hood. Without knowing, I look down to hide an amuse grin in the shadows of my hood as the yokais stood only a few feet from me.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the bigger yokai ask his friends. I look up to meet his pupil-less eyes and blond spikey hair.

"Let's play with the human a bit." Another one suggested and without notice, someone from behind slash my cloak to pieces and causes my now shredded cloak to fall from my face.

An expression of innocence grew on my face as I watch their look of amusement turn surprise. Their demonic eyes training on my human features as the moon slowly peaks out from the cloudy sky. The wind picked up as it scatter the locks of my hair when the tips of my roots started to turn. Black raven hair gracefully painting across each strands into silver as the moonlight. Emerald eyes glowing with a hinted yellow as the true power of no ordinary human can contain. Pale lips turns as light as the cheery blossoms' petals, my lips curved up into a smile. I suddenly remember the conversation I had with my father.

"_Your hair is as beautiful as always."_

"_Really? I find it rather strange."_

"You want to play?" I ask in amusement as I stare at the agape face yokais. "Then let's play."

* * *

**Notes:**

**1.)Hanafuda Koi Koi- a Japanese strategic card game. If you ever watch the anime movie "Summer Wars," then that's the game they played.**

**2.)Shamisen- is a three string instrument. It looks like a guitar or a banjo.**

**So how do you like the story so far? ^0^ I made Kaguya's personality a bit sassy, rebellious, and at time serious. I don't want my OC's personality to be the same, that would be boring...**

**Anyways, favorites, follows, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Moonlight's Remedy

**Sorry for the super late update!_ Here's the next chapter! Thank you SO much for all the reviews~**

**Important NOTE: Go to youtube and type in "Crystal Time" by Tokiya Ichinose. I want you to listen to this song while reading this story. I'll note in the story on which part you should listen to the music, but NOT YET UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! If you want to listen to it that is ^0^**

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 2**

**-Moonlight's Remedy-**

* * *

Cold wind blow pass the fortress of the surrounding night within thickets of the woods. Hush silence in exception of the rapid wind cycling around the fair maiden as she stand in the middle of the encircled force that befallen on her. Kaguya's glowing emerald eyes meet each and every one of their demonic eyes. Their expression held bewilderment, but lack intimidation. Holding a façade expression of ease on the outside, Kaguya knew damn well that on the inside….she was afraid. Never have the princess encounter this many yokai all in one place or in fact any yokais at all. The princess knew that they are real even though she never met one, she somehow _felt _them. Always luring around her, out of sight, but they are there. Always watching everyone as they wait for a perfect time to strike. Usually the yokais would travel alone, but this large group look about to be a hundred.

_I'm going to die here aren't I…? _Kaguya thought to herself as she smiles empathetically. In every size, shapes, and the amount of _Fear_ the yokai gave off sends hysterical tremor in Kaguya's heart. The princess forces her nerves to calm down as she clinches her hands into fists. Taking in a fresh breath of air as she closes her eyes while she soak their surrounding presence.

"_What's wrong my child?"_

Kaguya's eyes flutter open when her childhood memory invades her vision. Kaguya remember when she was only nine years old, laying down on the veranda in front of her room. She was resting her head on Okina's lap as he gently stroke her raven hair. Droplets of small tears glittered her eyelashes as Kaguya forces her tears back.

"_No one wants to be my friend." Young Kaguya said to her father as Okina quietly listen to his daughter. Kaguya softly added, "Every girl hates me because of the way I look. I'm scare, father…I'm scared that they will hate me for a long time."_

_Kaguya look up to meet her father's meaningful expression. Okina brush Kaguya's tears away with his thumb, but said nothing. Okina was at a lost on how to respond to his daughter's complaint, but the comfort of his fingers combing through Kaguya's hair gave her a little sense of peace. Even with the little comfort Okina is giving his daughter, Kaguya's desire to make friends still linger in her heart. A small drought of despair wash over Kaguya's eyes again. Before the first teardrop could spill, a soft melody escapes Okina's lips. _

_Kaguya's eyes widen in surprise and she suddenly lifted her gaze up at her father. Okina continue to sing the beautiful tune as he stare up at the sky. A gentle smile curve on his lips as he meet his daughter's eyes. Gradually, a cheerful smile drew on the princess's lips as she listen to the last verse of her father's song. A strange warmth filled Kaguya's heart with pure happiness. _

"_What was that song called, father?" Kaguya ask Okina when he finish the last verse. Kaguya suddenly sat up and stare at her father with hopeful eyes and Okina chuckles out in amusement._

"_It's called Crystal Time*," Okina said as he tuck the loose strands that was covering Kaguya's eyes. "Remember that song if you're ever losing faith. Don't be afraid Kaguya. Face your troubles head on and believe in yourself." _

_Father…_ Kaguya thought when her memory ended. A soft smile form on her lips as she turn her gaze back at the yokai. A boost of confidence filled her heart and soul as Kaguya softly hums the tune. Kaguya stand tall and a look of rebellion filled her eyes. Even though Kaguya knew that she doesn't stand a chance, but no matter what the circumstances are, she can't lose heart. No, she's not going to give up without a fight.

_I won't cower or run. I'll fight…even if I die trying._

"You want to play?" Kaguya ask the agape face yokais. Her voice leaked of amusement as she said, "Let's play."

* * *

_What….are you? _It was the first thing that came to the demon's mind as he watch from afar. Hiding deep in the darkness of the woods as his subordinate surround the lone traveler. Their temptation to cause mischief during one of our patrolling is no mere misconception. It's too late to already stop this now since they've been seen by this young women with strange colored hair.

The mysterious demon never once encounter a human whose hair changes by the light of the moon. The question of "_Is she even human?" _lingered in his thoughts_. _The young woman reminded the ayakashi of someone he once knew. Intrigue by this mystery woman, the ayakashi stay back as he watch his subordinates taunt the woman. His comrades can play mischief all they want, but the ayakashi won't allow them to kill innocent people, especially this woman.

The girl didn't seem that all frighten being surrounded by a bunch of yokais. Is that even normal? To not be frighten by mythical creatures that shouldn't even exist in this world. But the girl is no ordinary human. The young woman's voice ring out, teasing back at the ayakashi's men as they all look startled. She started to hum an unfamiliar tune as a musical voice escapes her lips. The maiden's intimidation irked one of my subordinate, Setsura, as she was the first to make her move.

The Yuki-Ona lash out her ice attack at the young woman, as the spear shape ice fly towards the girl. The young woman seem unfazed and my eyes widen in surprise in those few seconds. Minutes before the ice could scratch the girl's skin, the young woman lash out. Twirling herself as if dancing in the rain and a content smile on her face. A samurai sword held between her hands that the ayakashi didn't notice before. The maiden's footsteps moves in graceful steps that it was hard for the ayakashi to look away. Listening to the girl's humming and her moving feet dancing as she rotate to defend herself. When did she take it out of the sheath? Her reflex must be exceptionally high to pull out the sword in time to deflect my subordinate's attack.

If this wasn't a battle, the ayakashi would have thought that he was watching a theatrical dance of a beautiful geisha. The shattered ice scatter around her like glittering starlight. Her glowing emerald eyes shines brighter than anything else as she stare back the snow maiden, Setsura. The wind scattering the silver hair as droplets of melted ice cling to her silky strands. The ayakashi's one open eye look on in fascination as he arch one of his eyebrow in surprise.

_You're an interesting young woman. _The ayakashi thought as a playful smile spread on his lips. Within the short time as the silly battle rage on, none of the ayakashi's subordinates can't seem to lay a scratch on the girl. Even though his subordinates only attacks one at a time, the ayakashi still felt that even if his men group up, the girl will find other ways to defend herself with or without that sword in her hand.

Having seen enough of their mischief, the ayakashi whistle out into the night and Setsura stops her pursuit. The young woman did the same and look around the forest in question to where that whistle had come from. The ayakashi absently ignore the curious girl as he drops down from the tree branch he was resting on. Slightly hiding in the shadow of the tree, he walk closer to the circle as his night parade made way for him.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fun, but we must be leaving." The ayakashi said halfheartedly, not meeting the girl's gaze. The ayakashi turn his back to everyone and started to fade back into the forest as they all followed their leader.

"Who are you guys?"

The maiden's voice cause the ayakashi to stop in his track. He contemplates whether he should tell her who he because who knows, they might meet each other again someday. With a slightly turn of his head as he turns his attention to the maiden. A playful smile curve at the corner of his lips as his men line up beside him. Their silhouette outline by the moonlight, overshadowing their body like dark ghost of the night. The ayakashi look beyond his people and stare into the girl's emerald eyes, knowing she couldn't fully see him.

"I'm Rihan Nura, Second Heir of the Nura Clan." The ayakashi announce himself as he fully turn his attention to the young girl. He turn his attention towards all of his demon and stop to stare meaningfully at Setsura who nodded her head in reply. Cold misty fog unshrouded the Night Parade and Rihan look back up to meet the young girls alerted eyes once more. Before the mist could completely cover Rihan, he added, "And this is my One Hundred Demon Night Parade."

"Night parade?" The maiden ask in confusion, and the ayakashi slightly laughs out in a playful. The girl takes one step forward. "Wait! Stop right there!"

The maiden reach out with fingers outstretch toward the ayakashi. Her fingers touching the misty fog and everything else evaporated with it. The ayakashi watch the girl from a little ways where she can't see them as the ayakashi whisper out. His voice trailing against the passing wind.

"So long, fair maiden."

* * *

**Rihan**

Was it wrong to leave that girl alone in the woods? No, it wouldn't be seeing how capable she is in defending herself. It isn't my business to intrude on someone's life anyways. So why is the memory of her still linger? That's a stupid question to ask myself because I already knew the answer. It's because…

"Welcome back, Rihan-sama." Rihan's fiancé, Yamabuki, said with a warm smile spread on her lips. She tips her head forwards and bow as the ayakashi walks up to her and lifted her chin up so she could met his eyes. Rihan's golden eyes soften when he sees a light blush forming on his fiancé's cheeks before chuckling out in amusement. Rihan didn't mind his thoughts was interrupted by his beautiful ayakashi flower. He actual in fact embrace this feelings he have towards his fiancé. What was he thinking about again? Oh well, he'll think about it later, right now he just wants to meet his lips with his lover.

"I'm home, Yamabuki." The Second Heir said as he leans his face closer to hers. Yamabuki's eyes slightly widen when Rihan's was about to meet hers until someone from behind Rihan interrupted him with a loud cough. The Second Heir freezes and quickly turn his glaring eyes at his subordinate whose name is Kubinashi. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something, Kubinashi?"

"I apologize for interrupting your….private affair," Kubinashi said as he slightly glance over at Yamabuki who looks away shyly. Kubinashi look back at Rihan and continues, "But the Supreme Commander ask to speak with you."

"Can't the old man wait," Rihan said as he sighs out in irritation. The ayakashi scratches the back of his head as he said, "I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

"Well yes, having to see Otome-sama is all well and good but-"

"But the Supreme Commander ask for you to report your outings to him. It is an urgent matter, Nidaime (Second Heir)." Another of Rihan's subordinate's said as she cuts off Kubinashi's sentence.

"Kejoro," Rihan said in acknowledgment as she bows her head back in respect. Rihan reluctantly gave in and nodded his head before finally said, "Alright."

Rihan turn his attention back to his fiancé and place his hands on her shoulders. A reassuring smile plaster on the ayakashi's lips as he said, "It's late out, Yamabuki. Go back to bed and I'll meet you there soon."

Yamabuki nodded in reply and headed back to their room while Rihan headed towards his father's private study. Upon announcing his arrival, Rihan enters Nurarihyon's private room and sat on the cushion across from where his father is sitting. Rihan quietly sits down and look up to meet his father's golden eyes. If Rihan look at this in a third point of view, it would look like he is staring at his own reflection. But of course that isn't the case since their appearance looks almost similar but not the same. Rihan's eyes are gold like his father's, but his hair is raven while his father's is a two tone color mixed with whitish gold on top and black on the bottom.

Nurarihyon's eyes cast over towards his son as he blew out smoke from his lips before inhaling another whiff of his pipe. The long silence linger in the private room as Rihan patiently awaits for his father to speak his mind. Rihan's patience is more stable than his father's knowing this silent game is at his advantage. Although sometimes Rihan couldn't help but speak out and tries to act impressively from time to time, but not this time. The ayakashi was rather exhausted from traveling within the period of three weeks with his Night parade.

Rihan and his One Hundred Demons often go on night patrol around Edo to make sure their territory remain stable if sudden attacks from other clans tries to invade his territory. These night patrols often last a couple of weeks; at most a month. Having been finish early this night, Rihan decided to let his subordinate run throughout the night to do as they please. A little night of mischief now and then isn't so bad. It gives his men a bit of a power boost in their system to recharge for the next night to come. Rihan however, didn't plan on having his men scatter so far away from Edo. That was a mistake for the Second Heir to let his younger followers wander off far into the edge of another city called Yokohama. It was his responsibility of the Head of the Nura Clan to regroup his Night parade before real havoc could occur, but it was already too late when they found that young maiden wandering in the forest.

At first, Rihan thought it was a little strange for a human girl to wander in the woods so late in the night. Maybe it was meant to be, because they have discovered another human being with supernatural powers. So it wouldn't be strange at all if the young maiden might turn out to be one of our kind. But truth be told, she wasn't. That young maiden was a human and with that in mind, Rihan was the first to speak, "There's something I need to ask you about."

"Oh? And what might that be, dear boy?" Nurarihyon ask nonchalantly as he sets his pipe down.

"Have you ever seen any other human with supernatural powers besides mother?"

Nurarihyon thought for a moment as he rubs his chin with his hand in contemplation. Rihan patiently waited for his father to stop looking up at the ceiling before meet his son's eyes and reply, "There is that other princess whose tears turns into pearls. She's one of the land God's now, but what was her name again…?"

"Anyone else besides them? Maybe around this period?" Rihan press further which made the Supreme Commander's eyes fixated on his son's casual, yet demanding tone.

"Why the sudden interest, Rihan?" Nurarihyon ask, while Rihan stiffly sat up straighter and meeting his father's eyes.

"I've met someone, who's just like her." Rihan said almost too quietly, but Nurarihyon heard it as the Supreme Commander leans forward to signal for his son to continue. Rihan finally added, "My Night Parade found a wandering woman on the outskirts of Yokohama. She was…she was…"

"She was…?" Nurarihyon ask as he waves his hand when Rihan cast his eyes down in contemplation. An irritated look form on the Supreme Commander's brow as he said, "What was she boy?"

"She was…" Rihan said as he tries to come up with the right word to describe her. Then Rihan's lips curved up into amusement as he said, "She was fascinating."

Rihan's words causes Nurarihyon's eyebrow to arch up in confusion as he stare at his son. A very strange reaction to comprehend what Rihan meant by "fascinating." Curiosity quip the Supreme Commander's interest as he watches his son's amuse eyes turns sly when a hint of mischief glow in his eyes. Nurarihyon's brow knitted knowing that whatever his son is thinking, it wasn't good news. In fact, the Supreme Commander is already starting to sympathize with the young girl who Rihan had met even though he knew nothing of her.

"Rihan." Nurarihyon says firmly to receive his son's attention. The Supreme Commander place his hands on his folded legs and said, "Don't cause problems for that girl, you here?"

Rihan's face completely fell when his father order him the impossible. Nurarihyon strict order made the Second Heir's shoulders slump in disbelief as he sigh out in defeat. "But I didn't even say anything-"

"You don't have to, my idiot son." Nurarihyon said nonchalantly and Rihan glared back at him in return. "I can see mischief in your eyes."

"Okay fine Oyaji (old man)." Rihan scowl as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Nurarihyon's eyes twitch at his annoying nickname but said nothing of it and continue, "And stop making Yamabuki worry so much about you. It isn't necessary to go out on night patrol every given week. You should spend more time with your fiancé. You're making her worried sick."

"I know. I'll consider more of Yamabuki's feelings." Rihan said as he slowly stood up from his cushion. With a slight bow, Rihan walk out of the room and said, "Well I'm going to retire for the night, excuse me."

"Remember what I said, Rihan." Nurarihyon said before Rihan could disappear down the hallways.

Rihan wanted to quickly get out of there before his father went on a scolding rampage on what not to do and so on. By the time it could all end, daybreak would come and the Second Heir wouldn't get an ounce of sleep. The ayakashi's lost in his own thought as he arrives back to their bedroom as he quietly open the sliding paper door to see a lump of another futon next to his. Rihan's smile grew on his lips once more as he walk over to where his futon is. The Second Heir knelt down on his knees, as his step over his futon and secretly slides into his finance's futon while carefully tries not to disturb her sleep. To no avail it was unsuccessful, when Yamabuki rolled over and meet her surprise eyes with his playful ones.

"Rihan-"Yamabuki started to say when Rihan shush her lips with his index finger. A slight tinge of pink brush across her face at their close proximity when Rihan quietly snake his arm around Yamabuki's waist. Yamabuki let out a startled gasp when Rihan pulls her body close to his as she was being pressed close to his chest.

"Now where were we before?" Rihan tease as he uses his other free hand to cup Yamabuki's chin. His sweet gesture causes the ayakashi flower to blush bright red when her chin was tilted upward. Their lips inching closer until they both cold feel warm breath blowing against their skin. Rihan intently watch Yamabuki's eyes slowly close in acceptance of his actions and the ayakashi moves forth to close the small gap.

"Don't forget to close your door, idiot son." Nurarihyon said as he causally walk pass their bedroom, and disappear through the hallway. Both Rihan and Yamabuki freeze in shock upon being startled by Nurarihyon's interruption. With a quick haste and irritating haste, Rihan shot up and closes the paper door shut. A frustrating sigh escaping Rihan's lips as he slowly turns around with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"U-um, well goodnight!" Yamabuki stutters as she quickly covers herself with her bed cover. Fluster, Yamabuki turn her back to her fiancé as Rihan pouts in disappointment. The Second Heir crawl back into bed and purposely scooted closer to his ayakashi flower which made Yamabuki jump in surprise.

Rihan slightly hover over his fiancé as he leans his lips close to her ears and softly whisper, "Sweet dreams, Yamabuki."

The ayakashi's words brought Yamabuki's ears to change colors into pink hues as she embarrassingly covers her head even more. Rihan couldn't help but chuckle in amusement before settling back down on his futon. Staring up at the ceiling, Rihan's eyes started to drift. Visions slowly blurred until the image of the young maiden in the forest brought his focus back into view. She was a strange girl that Rihan finds her to be interesting enough to want to know more about her. But his father's warning words provoke his head as he remembered what he said.

"_Don't cause problems for that girl, you here?"_

_What does that old think I would do anyways? I'm the Second Heir of the Nura Clan. I wouldn't tarnish our name by doing things recklessly….on second thought, I take back my words. _Rihan thought to himself as he consume his mind with thought of what to do. Hours seems to pass and the ayakashi can't seem to want to go to sleep. Too many thoughts are roaming around his mind as the dark ceiling started to change colors. Dew drops of orange and red painted across the paper door. Eventually soft rays of light seeps through slits of the doorframe as the morning sun started to ascend from the horizon.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Rihan thought to himself as he slowly turns his head to the other lump sleeping soundly next to him. The ayakashi's mind was filled with unsettling thoughts and it wouldn't go away until he sees that maiden again. With a mindset, Rihan finally gave up on sleeping and quietly left their bedroom. With an irk feeling in his cloudy mind, Rihan whistle out and call upon his ride.

It will take an hour and a half to fly to Yokohama but it should be enough to for him to come back without anyone noticing he was gone. Rihan made his decision to get on top of the yokai snake's head and road off into the sky with the morning wide flapping his kimono in its wake.

* * *

**Kaguya**

Once the morning sunrise touch the skies, I bolted out of the palace without notice. Quickly running along the dirt road while tying up my raven hair into a small bun with a white cloth. I arrive at the rice farmer's front door before they could walk out and I immediately bow towards them.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I lifted my head back up. A pleasant smile forming on my lips as I said, "can I help you in the fields today?"

"Good morning, Princess." One of the farmer name Todo said. "We appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would be right if we let a princess work in the fields. You'll get your clothes dirty."

"But Todo-sensei," I said with a slight pout of disappointment. Purposely looking down to the floor with slight tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Seeing my expression, Todo suddenly freezes in alarm as I look up in desperation. I softly said, "Then as a princess, will you still say no to me if I demand to work with you?"

"W-well…" Todo nervously says as he looks away in guilt when one of his workers place on a hand on his shoulders.

"You should give up Todo. This always happens and you know you can't win." One of Todo's men said and the others laugh at Todo's scowling at them in irrational.

Yes! Success! I thought and hooted out in my head in triumph when I was handed the supplies. Without holding back, I plunge into my work with mind drifting far away from reality. I didn't want to think about anything at that moment. It was the reason why I wanted to work in the fields with them. Everything from last night slowly coming back to me, but I refuse to let it resurface as I focus on the task in front of me.

A sharp scowl slightly form on my lips as I pull on the roots out of the muddy water. Dirt splatter across my navy blue kimono, but I didn't care as I wipe mud off from my face until I continue to work till the sun is up. That was when Todo's wife came out of their hut and saw me all dirty up in the field. Her voice can be heard when she scolded her husband as he tries to explain the situation. Todo's fluster expression catches my eyes as I stand back up and rush to them to defuse the flames. With a sympathetic apology, I bow towards Todo's wife and scratch the back of my head guiltily as I explain what happen to Todo's wife.

Eventually Todo's wife's' irritation subsided as she drags back in with her inside the hut as she scrubs me clean from dried dirt clinging to my hair and skin. I wince in pain from the hard scolding as her every word reminds me of my caretaker and Sutemaru. But I knew that she's only scolding me because she cares.

"I still can't believe my husband let you work in that dirty field!" Todo's wife said exasperation, as I smiled sheepishly up at her. She shook her head in disbelief as she hands me a new kimono of pink and white. "If Sutemaru saw you in that form, he would probably lock you up in the palace for who knows how long."

"Then I'll find other ways of escaping." I said rebelliously while she shakes her head again before leaving me to change. After putting my new kimono on, I thank Todo's wife and left the hut. I wave to Todo who was walking by with an apologetic smile on my lips. Todo merely smile and ruffle up my hair before continuing on his way to work.

_I really love these people, every one of them. _I thought as I look around the bustling town with a smile on my face. Last night's memory flash back into my mind and my smile slip for an instant. The faces of different yokais filling my head as I clench my hands into fists.

"I won't forgive them if they come here and attack my people." I said as I look down at the ground. "I'll protect my town even if it cost my life."

I was lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the sounds of children's laughter in the open field in front of me. I follow their voices as I reach an open field of flowers. A lone camellia tree stand tall next to a small pond where I notice a tiny figure crouching down on the base of the trunk. My curiosity got the better of me as I walk towards the small figure sitting alone under the tree. Other children playing a little ways from the little girl as I seated myself next to her. The girl's face was hidden between her knees and arms as she senses another presence. Her head slightly lifted up and meeting my eyes in surprise. A gasp almost escapes my lips when I meet her violet eyes and flower tattoo at the sides of her temples.

_A half-yokai…_ I thought as I stare at the little girl.

"Princess Kaguya." The little girl said, with wide teary eyes. I stare at the young girl as she ties hide her tears by wiping it away with the sleeve of her yukata. "I'm so happy to have Princess Kaguya sitting next to me. My name is Misaki!"

The little girl name Misaki said in a cheerily tone as possible as she tries to look upbeat in front of me. I didn't know that there are yokai children around as I quietly stare at her as she quickly averted my eyes by turning her head away. Unsatisfied with her action, I reach out and gently place my hand her cheek to make her turn her eyes back to me. Misaki met her eyes back to me and my heart pang when her eyes started to waver.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said softly.

"They told me to go away. They hate me princess, because I'm not human." Misaki said, her words getting weaker as her lips started to tremble. "Why was I not born human? Why? Why won't they play with me…?"

My emotions rang out when her words hit a sore spot in my heart. Just like me when I was little, Misaki….she's… I couldn't hold back the raw emotion as I stare up at the group of children playing farther away. They spotted me sitting next to Misaki and their smiles slowly disappears. A guilty look play in their eyes as they look at one another. I stare at them and nudge my chin down at Misaki with a meaningful smile. The other children's shoulders drop in sympathy and slowly a small smile crept back to their lips. I mouth out a word to them and stare at the grassy floor as they nodded their head in understanding.

* * *

**Play Crystal Time here and let it run~!**

* * *

I look back down at Misaki tear streak face before lifting it up with a gentle smile on my lips.

"_Do you remember, my princess?  
The day we first met  
You were all alone  
Staring at the sky…"_

I started to sing as I wipe her tears away from my thumb. Misaki's eyes widen as I turn her head to the field when a surprise gasp escapes her lips.

"_In the depths of your own heart  
There's a jewel just for you  
You probably just haven't found it yet…"_

Children who was playing out in the field stood in front of Misaki with their hands filled with blooming flowers. A smile played on my lips as I continue to sing. Picking up the pace of the lyrics as I stood up off the ground and pulling Misaki along with me.

"_The wings on your back are resting,  
Just waiting for a breeze  
Surrender yourself and close your eyes  
And you will feel their warmth"_

"_Still waiting on that shining hill,  
Spreading the wings of your dreams  
Now, take my hand and believe  
And we'll fly away together"_

"_I remember (Feel my heart)  
Your smile (Feel my love)  
This endless music, (Music)  
This rainbow's melody, (Melody)  
Sparkling for eternity, this stardust song."_

With heart filling with uncontrollable warmth, I watch Misaki's smile grew on her lips as I spun her around the field. Singing the song my father once sung to me when I lost faith in people. Filling the words I sing with love and laughter as we ran in the pond. The water fight splash out in gleeful atmosphere as I continue to sing and laugh along with them. The smiles on the children's faces fills me with contentment. I wanted them to understand that friendship shouldn't be based on appearance. Don't judge people by what they look like but what they are from within and maybe that friendship will last a lifetime. Don't be afraid. Always find the positive things in life, but mostly…

Living life to the fullest.

* * *

**Rihan**

_I'm in trouble_. That was the first thing Rihan thought to himself as he watch the scene before him. Both of his golden eyes open wide in fascination. Mesmerized by the scene of the girl name Kaguya. Her voice was captivating as it rang in his ears as she sings the tune she had hum last night. The lyrics vibrating in the air as she dance around with the children in the field of flowers. Her emerald eyes seems to shine brighter than the sun as the glowing warmth of her words filled her eyes.

Rihan couldn't look away. He was completely captivated by the princess. Who would have thought the wandering girl from last night happens to be a princess? Not even Rihan could have figure that out as his eyes train on the young maiden when they are now playing in the small pound. Her fingers glide through the surface of the water, creating sparkling diamonds shape water droplet to fly in the air. Her smile filled with delight and Rihan's heart thump against his chest seeing her beautiful expression.

"What the hell am I doing?" Rihan spoke to himself in disbelief.

"I should be asking you that, my idiotic son." Nurarihyon's voice startled the ayakashi as he quickly look from the tree branch he's sitting on the see his father. Nurarihyon lazily lay down on the tree branch above his son as he stare out into the field with interest. His chin resting on the palm of his hand as Nurarihyon said, "I can see now why you were so fascinated with her."

"Oyaji…" Rihan hiss out at his father in irritation for startling him. "How long have you been following me?"

"When you left the Nura Gumi." Nurarihyon said nonchalantly when a smile form on his lips upon hearing Kaguya's laughing voice. One of Rihan's eyebrow twitch at his father's casual response as the Supreme Commander continues, "And didn't I tell you _not _to cause problems for the girl?"

"And I'm not," Rihan snips back, while staring back down at Kaguya finishing up the song. "I just wanted to investigate little about her."

"So you're snooping?"

"I'm not snooping. I'm _investigating_."

"Same difference." Nurarihyon said while shrugging his shoulders and sitting up. The Supreme Commander slips down from his tree branch and hook his arm around his son's shoulders with a grin on his face. "Well time to go."

"Wait-ack!" Rihan's words was cut off when Nurarihyon cuts him off with a forceful push forward and both of them landed on the snake yokai's head. Their _Fear_ cloaking their visibility as they pass over the girl and the children as they sprawl over the grassy field. As Nura's drifted upward, Rihan couldn't help but look back at the group. His one golden eyes training on the young maiden.

"Focus boy." The Supreme Commander said as he whack Rihan's head with the tip of his pipe. The Second Heir wince in pain and glare at his father. Nurarihyon brush Rihan's glaring eyes away while he intake smoke on his pipe.

Blowing out smoke from his lips, the Supreme Commander said, "We've got work to do."

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update _ I've been busy. Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Oh and if you want to follow me on my other works (cosplay, CMV) than fanfiction, then just search me on Facebook for "Fallenmoon94" my account. I just recently open it so I would love lots of followers~ **

**Here's a link (just delete the spaces in between: https ./ / www. facebook pages /Fallenmoon94 /622657617845035**


	4. The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter

**Author's Note: Well...it has been forever hasn't it? ^_^'''' hahaha sorry about that! And WOAH why are there so many followers on this story?!**

**Here's chapter 3 or remember me! You'll probably have to reread the story to refresh your memory because I had to _**

**By the way, thank you all for writing a review in this story to constantly remind me to update this story! If I lack again, feel free to contact me through my other pages. Links are up on my profile page!**

**Thanks again!**

**P.S. Ignore my terrible grammar and miss spell words. I'll check the misspelling when I get to it, but grammar? I suck at it so you'll just have to swallow through my stories with that problem ^^'**

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 3**

**-The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter-**

My engagement with the village children left me in a blissful mood as I walk through the hallways with a slight bounce on my feet. I can see the sun setting in the distance when I approach the back garden of my home. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I seated myself on the edge of the veranda and watch as the last bit of the sun's rays disappear. The night air turn slightly cold and I let out a slight shiver. My first thought is to retrieve a blanket from my room until I feel the soft fabric of said blanket covering my shoulders. I immediately look up in surprise when I see my father, Okina, standing above me with a loving smile before seating himself next to me.

"I haven't seen you around the palace the whole day," Okina said as rubs his hands together to keep warm. My father then added, "I'm assuming you've been roaming around the villages again."

Okina turn his smiling face towards me and I flinch when his eyes scold me in a way that said he's slightly teasing. I return his gaze with a meek smile and cover my father's shoulders with half of the blanket.

"How are the people in town these days?" Father ask me as I look out into the night. "There're livelier than this dull and boring house of yours, huh?"

"Father I-"I was about to protest but Okina hold his hand out to stop me and smile warmly. His big hand patted one side of my head.

"It's okay." Okina whisper. "I miss them too."

At my father's words, my eyes started to tear up. A force myself to swallow the small lump that had form inside my throat. The forming tears are threatening to fall and I tried to hide them by leaning my face against my father's shoulders. The memories of our old life play through my head until it stop at the very moment when our lives as a commoner changed forever.

That night I fell into a deep slumber while I thought back as the old memories replayed in my head. The sadness, the happiness, and the joyful tears. The small struggle of the bamboo cutter, my father, Okina. Before I ever came into this life, my father and mother have lived a peaceful life on the outskirts of town. Everywhere around you, you could see the full grown rice field. The small stem fluttering in the soft breeze brought down through the mountains and pure water flowing through the water of the nearby riverbanks. The soft distant sounds of cicadas and birds drifts through the sky and you can sometimes hear the growing laughter of children nearby. Okina and his wife was not rice nor were there poor to the point of starvation, no, they were living a peaceful life. Everyday my father would wake up before sunrise. He would grab his usual cutting tools, a large basket to carry over his shoulders, and a small wagon to carry up the mountains to do his daily workload and mother would always do daily housework until father comes home before sunrise. Every day the wagon would be filled with piles of cut bamboos to be later sold off to villages and soldiers. Every day my father would smile as if satisfied with his daily life doing the same routine, but that wasn't the case. Every passing years, they grow old and Okina become weaker. My father knew that this cannot go on and he must find another way support his little family.

My mother tries reassure Okina with a passing smile, but Okina knew that his wife is also becoming frail to do much chores around their small home. Having no child they could give birth to, my father and mother was alone. That was when I came along.

On the night of a full moon, my father had work late in the mountains and have lost tract of time. The bamboo fields became dark to see much of everything as Okina walk down the small path through the mountains. The cut bamboo stalk gives him an easy passage down the road as he carries the small yet heavy wagon filled with bamboo stalks. His grown age left his body at a weaken state as he breathlessly set his wagon down on the dirt ground to take a brief rest.

The sun have long set as the night animals started to stir. Glowing fireflies pass Okina eyes and he look up around him. A sight that is rarely seen, my father grab his lantern and walked away from his wagon and followed the small trail of fireflies. The golden glow lead him to something he never expect to encounter. Yes, the unexpected encounter was me.

A small but brilliant light glow in one of the cut bamboo stalk on the ground. Okina's curiosity quip as he takes a peek inside. One of eyebrows raise in an arch as he gently reach down and cupped his hands in a small object until it came into view. The blinding light soon soften until Okina see in his hand a small pink glowing lotus flower. The petal spreading open to reveal a tiny little soul of a small child the size of Okina's thumb. A surprise smile spread across Okina's lips. My father quickly grab the lantern he had place on the floor and gently cradle his other hand against this chest as he quickly ran down the mountains and forgetting he had left his wagon behind.

This was where my story had begun.

Memories of them raising me while laughing and smiling. I remember crying to the smallest of things, and the nurturing care of my parents as the try to ease my pain. There wasn't any day that was boring. The life of the bamboo cutter's daughter was amazing. I was happy. We were happy. Our life couldn't be any happier until one day Okina came home with handfuls of beautiful things that was to be question. My father told my mother and I that he had stumble upon piles and piles of gold and silk kimono inside of the bamboo stocks. Okina believed that ever since he found me, I have blessed them with great fortune. A tiny child the size of his thumb grew up and raise by their own hands must be worthy of something more. That was what my father believed and so he did exactly what he said. With the gold he had collected from the bamboo fields, my father build a palace worthy of me and name me to be the most sought out young lady in Yokohama. Before long, I was titled as Princess Kaguya, or Kaguya-hime. The palace was soon filled with people I didn't know. Caretakers, maids, chefs, and soldiers. Everyone was a stranger to me. Everyone except Sutemaru….

* * *

The morning light force my teary eyes awake as I sat up groggily from my slumber. A warm feeling of nostalgia entraps my heart as I wipe the tears away. A disdain simile spread across my lips as I stood up from my futon and was about to open my room door when I see a shadow on the other side. I froze in surprise until my caretaker's voice said on the other side, "Lady Kaguya, you have a visitor."

"Oh? Who may that be at such an early hour?" I ask as she opens the door with one of her free hands. I look down at her other hand full with expensive looking clothes. My heart sank a little in realization, "Oh… I see."

Without much of complaints from my end, I let my caretaker help with my more routine and dressing me up in layers of silk fabric. The soft inner satin brush across my skin and I shiver at the silky sensation. My caretaker then apply makeup that compliments my features before fixing my hair and adding a hairpin into the small bun to secure it in its place. After she finish, I follow her down the hallway while listening to the shuffling sounds of my kimono gliding across the wooden floor.

My caretaker left me in a room where there is a split screen between half of the other side of the room. I knelt myself down in front of the screen where I see the other person who is sitting across from me. The screen between us is the only thing that is keeping my heart at ease as I clench my fist inside of my kimono sleeve.

"My prince." I said as pleasantly as I could before bowing my head and the first prince did the same in return.

When I have set the little 'game' with the five princes I had met before, I had condition with engaging with them if I were to speak with them one on one. I have told my parents this to not only protect the princes, but also protecting myself. I remember the way the princes were looking at me with infatuation that they themselves didn't realize what they have gotten into. So I have ask my caretaker to put up a screen so when the time comes for me to discuss about our marriage proposal, I want to be able to speak to them as myself. There will be no distract of any sort. This is at least as much as I can do for them because if these princes truly want to be with me, then I will wholeheartedly accept.

My curious expectation grew into disappointment when the first prince present the gift I have ask him to bring to me. Supposedly the "_Stone of begging bowl of the Buddha_" from India was wrapped in an expensive cloth when the first prince handed the item to me under the screen. My hands slightly tremble as I grab the item and slowly unclothe it. My thoughts was rearing with frantic because I was bewilder on how the first prince retrieve the item I have asked so fast. I knew what I had ask of him was impossible and when I finally look down at the bowl in front of me, I knew that I was in face correct.

"You've lied to me." I whisper loud enough for the first prince to hear. I abruptly stand up from where I was sitting as it cause the bowl from my lap to roll across the room. The clattering sound of the bowl reverberates throughout the quiet room as I walk out of the room without another word. I could hear the desperate attempt of excuses the first princes' tries to come up with before the door closes between us.

The same occurrence happen again with the next two princes. They try to deceived me of their prize items, and the very thought of their deception made my heart sink further. With the two weeks of engaging with these princes, I grew tired of waiting. Every day I listen to the daily news from my caretaker about what these princes are doing to achieve the items I have asked for. Speaking in honestly, I didn't care for these treasured items. I only care about one thing and one thing only. Their dedication to the promise we made. If they truly want me, then they will have to earn with their loyalty of their words, dedicated themselves to what is impossible, and return with triumph. But my words was all in vain when the fourth prince gave up his journey across the ocean after encountering a storm, and finally the last prince made me eat my own naïve words.

The fifth prince have lost his life in his futile attempt to retrieve the last request I have given him. The news of the fifth prince's passing brought a great depression to loom over me. For days I lock myself in my room, refusing to eat, and sleep never comes. The powerful feel of guilt wash over my heart as I cried every night and mourn for the man that I barely knew. What a heart wrenching way to die by my hands, no, by my words. I knew nothing else on how to atone for this sin I have done as I prayed up to the moon to heal the mourning hearts of the prince's family. Hoping one day, they could forgive me for what I have done.

* * *

A few more nights have pass by as the moon above my head is becoming fuller each passing nights. The stars twinkle across the winter sky as I let out a sigh out. Warm fog blew out from my lips and I tuck my head deeper inside the hood of my cloak. I look back behind me at the palace before quietly sneak out into the grassy field toward the lone tree that stands by the still lake. It's been a month now since that mournful day had happen. I knew that I couldn't stay stuck in my room forever and eventual my heart starts to recover little by little. I kneel down in front of the lake. A bag I carried out with me lay next to me as I open the content. I pulled out carve circular wax candle shape as a lotus and a carving knife. With the knife in hand, I carve the name of the passing prince onto the wax and place the candle onto a small bamboo boat I have built for the candle.

I reach from my bag once more and pull out a flint and creating a spark strong enough to light up the candle. The soft golden glow give the only light in the field as I push candle boat out toward the middle of the serene lake. I watch as the small ripples above the surface of the water bounce back toward me before I close my eyes and folded my hands in prayer.

"_The wings on your back are resting, just waiting for a breeze…._" I started to say. The lyrics of Crystal Time running through my ears. The invisible song, the beautiful melody. Every word tickling my soul when a teardrop falls down my cheek. "_Still waiting on that shining hill, spreading the wings of your dreams. Now take my hand and believe and we'll fly away together._"

"I remember your smile."

_What?_

"This endless music. This rainbow's melody."

"Who-" I started to say as I look up and turn towards the voice.

"Sparkling for eternity," The mysterious man above me said. A melancholy smile spread across his lips when he finish, "this stardust song."

It wasn't long until his eyes which have been staring up at the moon finally turning his attention to me. My heart skip a beat at the sight of the familiar man sitting on the tree branch above me. His golden eyes somehow glow in the night but it's even more bewildering how the light of the moon amplifies his porcelain skin. His long black hair fluttering through the cold wind of the night giving him a ghostly feature that is seem to unreal, or rather _he_ was unreal.

"You're-"I can't seem to get the words out when the man jump off of the tree branch and stop my words when the next thing I can see is his handsome face millimeters away from mine. I didn't have time to catch my breath when he had jump right in front of me or even stumble backwards until I felt a strong arm wrapping itself around my waist. I felt a light pull and my body moved forward. His lips lingering close to my left ear and he let out a soft laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's quite beautiful." The man said softly into my ears.

"What?" I ask.

"The lyrics to that song." He said as he loosen his grip on me so he could meet eyes with me. A playful smile spread across his lips and he ask, "Mind teaching me the rest of those lyrics?"


End file.
